DieRanged: Rise of Doomsdeath
'''DieRanged: Rise of Doomsdeath '''is the second series of Chapter III. Plot Synopsis S.A & V.L are still upon being pursued by the unknown person behind them.They are still thinking that what did they do wrong to this person even if they don't know where is the blood stone was. Until they reach the abandoned power plant near to the Nissan Base Area. Ranger, Eco-S & Slaught-X are seen following S.A & V.L to help them away from this unknown person. Ranger commands Eco-S & Slaught-X to stay behind and wait for his attention if they are needed which means they have to do is to defend Ranger. S.A & V.L take advantage to the unknown person but they got skilled and burn out before they got nearly close to him. S.A begging that they had no idea where was the bloodstone placed. Ranger quickly rams the unknown person and turn himself in "Wildtrak" means beast mode. He quickly mounts Eco-S' M12 Shotgun and fires the targeted head before the unknown person engage to Ranger. Suddenly, bullets inside explodes and has ben detonated by Eco-S results of it's death. S.A & V.L apologizes what they say to Ranger until they decided to joined the "DieRanged". Aventador, Veneno, Reventon, D. Gallardo & E. Hollowback are arrived in Diablo's path wherein still trapped by the attached "Auto-Terminate" which can cause Diablo's death permanently. Aventador doubted that he did not see Egoista which he assigned to defend Diablo for awhile. Veneno also doubting since Aventador elected as a leader of LMW. Reventon leaves early to initiates quickly and rescue Huracan immediately and Aventador starts to set a plan against the Aston Martin. At the forest near to the CTC Gate, Ch3r seen walking alone. He is still thinking that if he allied at the CTC he can be helpful but he is thinking the bad effects. sudden his feet trapped and the path will dragging him down to the cliff. Fortunately, the trapped has been cut which Ch3r blasted to the tree before the cliff . When Ch3r awakes he completely shocked what he saw in front of him. Rov't appears and he clearly say that he did not do that trap. Ch3r makes a smiles on his face and literally apologized after betraying and also he is the reason about his death. (Ch3r betrays Rov't to escape himself out of Doomsdeath which Rov't brainwashed by Navara and 2 weeks ago Rov't fails to accomplished his mission and been executed by V.L)Rov't says a line that "past is a past, can't change, can't erase" which he accepts Ch3r's apology but that day he will never forget it. Ch3r remembered about the blood stone in which Ranger mentioned before he follow S.A & V.L. Rov't vision makes a premonition in which he literally locating the area but he unexpectedly suprised that the blood stone is missing. Ch3r questions who stole it and how did they find it. Rov't answers that there is the only one behind this. Nitro seen found and holding the blood stone in his hand, He absorbs the essence inside to make a person ressurected. He is now standing on Doomsdeath grave, the blood stone shines and make a enormous circumstances around it. Nitro can't believe what he saw and he recalls the situation where he victoriously defeat both of them. STX & Navara appears and Navara deliver a threat on CTC "The darkness is now awaken, this is the Rise of Doomsdeath". Nitro vows and apologized after he killed both of them. STX signals Nitro that he has a planned and no one can ever stop until they are exists. A unknown person appears at the end wherein they unexpected what they see that the blood stone is lost. Deaths * Unknown Mask Person Trivia * This series marks the sequel of DieRanged: The Beginning & LMW: The Reckoning. * Rov't reappears on this series after being marked as deceased. * It is confirmed that STX & Navara are now back as series-regular after being absent since Spfayk 2.0: Fall of Doomsdeath. * Nitro killed STX & Navara before he against them and now he resurrected them for his retribution against the CTC. Promotional Material Posters ROD.jpg|D:ROD Old Poster NEWDROD.jpg|New D:ROD Poster